moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
The Treason Act
This Act has been amended. '' The Treason Act A revised version of the Treason Act to reflect the Kingdom’s continued advancement, growth, and modernization. ''' AUTHORS: '''Lady Evelynn Greene, Baroness of Raven’s Rest; Lord James Greene, Baron of Raven’s Hunt '''SPONSORS: Lady Miliandi Felna, Countess of Whitedawn; 1 Repeal of antecedent legislation # The previous Treason Act will be repealed in its entirety and replaced by this revised version. 2 Glossary of Terms # A “citizen” shall be defined in this act as a sentient being who owes fealty to the House of Wrynn through being born within the Kingdom of Stormwind or its colonies, or by earning citizenship through military services for five or more years, or by royal appointment. # An “Agent of the Crown” shall be defined in this act as any member of His Majesty’s Royal Guard, Intelligence Agencies, Constabulary or any individual appointed to execute His Majesty’s will. # A “Person” shall be defined in the Act as any being capable of communicating information in any way. ' 3 Acts to be defined as petty treason' # Murder of, or making any attempt on the life of, or conspiring to commit murder of a Noble of Stormwind or his or her family OR; conspiracy to commit assault or committing assault against a Noble of Stormwind or his or her family. # Murder of, or making any attempt on the life of, or conspiring to commit murder of a high ranking military official at or above the rank of Brigadier-General OR; conspiracy to commit assault or committing assault against a high ranking military official at or above the rank of Brigadier-General. # Murder of, or making any attempt on the life of, or conspiring to commit murder against Lords Foreign, Foreign Diplomats, or any Foreign Dignitaries present as a guest of the crown. # Making statements, distributing, or carrying texts that are slanderous to the Noble houses of Stormwind. # Impersonating an Agent of the Crown for the purpose of or with the malicious intent to damage the reputation of His Majesty, His Majesty’s Military, His Majesty’s Constabulary or any other unit formally acknowledged as serving in his name. # An attempted or successful gathering of individuals with malicious intent to slander the crown’s honor and dignity, or policies, up to and including the slander of any member of the House of Nobles. # Slanderous statements that carry malicious intent to damage the reputation of His Majesty’s appointed Nobles, any Agent of the Crown at the rank of Brigadier-General or any rank its equivalent and higher. ' 4 Acts to be defined as High Treason' # Any malicious act intended to harm or take the life of His Majesty, any member of the royal family, or the standing Lord-Regent OR; conspiracy to commit these acts. # Conspiracy, or attempts, to overthrow any branch or member of His Majesty’s appointed or elected governing officials. # Attempts to, conspiring to, or committing assault against the members of his government holding ministerial positions. # Any attempt or conspiracy to commit an act that carries malicious intent to deprive an heir to the throne of his or her right to sovereignty. # Bedding His Majesty’s bride, consort, eldest daughter, the bride of his eldest son, or the consort of his eldest son. # Any attempts, acts, or conspiracy to engage in the act of assisting an enemy of His Majesty, through written word or action, in time of war or peace. # Committing any act, or instigation of acts that lead to armed conflict or armed invasion of the Alliance or a Territory of the Alliance, including the Declaration of War against His Majesty. # Any attempt or successful capture or destruction of any of His Majesty’s holdings, fortresses, and resources OR; conspiring the capture or destruction of the aforementioned items. # Any attempt to gather, or a successful gathering of individuals with the malicious intent to openly commit actions, by word or by deed, that undermines the authority and legitimacy of His Majesty or his rule. # Any individual statement that slanders His Majesty or the royal family that carries clear intent to insult His Majesty or his family. # Attempting to incite or inciting a riot or the blocking of official buildings for the purpose of undermining His Majesty’s rule, or openly slandering Him. # Any attempt to counterfeit or counterfeiting the Royal Seal of His Majesty. # Impersonation of His Majesty or any member of the Royal Family, including for the purpose of satire, unless he or she has permission to do so from His Majesty directly for entertainment. # Damage or burning of an effigy of His Majesty or any member of the Royal Family. # Damaging or defacing in any manner, the resting place of previous Kings or members of the Royal Families of Stormwind. 5 Pertaining to Classified Information and its Security # Any person releasing information pertaining to high clearance level military secrets shall be guilty of treason with the levels as determined by 5-3 and 5-4. # Any person releasing information requiring a high level of clearance regarding any investigation before it is closed and the agency has agreed to release it, shall be guilty of treason with the levels as determined by 5-3 and 5-4. # Should any intelligence leaks from a person cause considerable risk to His Majesty, the safety of the city and/or Kingdom, the safety of the council of ministers or other government officials it shall be considered High Treason. # Should any intelligence leaks from a person cause considerable risk to a Noble or his family, it shall be considered petty treason. ' 6 Short title and commencement ' # The short title of this act shall be “The Treason Act”. # The provisions of this act shall come into force immediately. 'Category:Documents Category:Legal Documents Category:Laws of Stormwind Category:Acts of the Stormwind House of Nobles Category:Stormwind Law Project Category:Stormwind House of Nobles